<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find the Warmth Within by fichete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861853">Find the Warmth Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichete/pseuds/fichete'>fichete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Orcs, Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), adorable orc husbands, cuddly orcs, fluffy orc sex, i still don't know how to tag, some slight angst in the beginning tho, spoilers to the college of winterhold arc, this is really soft and cuddly okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichete/pseuds/fichete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the final battle in the College of Winterhold, orsimer Dovahkiin Yon and his husband Ghorbash the Ironhand rest in the Frozen Hearth before continuing their journey. They warm each other against the coldess and the shock of the things they have just witnessed.</p><p>(Notes after the fic. Also, no beta, we die like true orsimer warriors)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ghorbash the Iron Hand, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ghorbash the Iron Hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find the Warmth Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were drinking rather heavily that night. The Frozen Hearth was as deserted as always, which didn’t help with the atmosphere. They could have stayed at the college, but Ghorbash had seemed especially eager to leave and Yon could well understand that after all that had happened.</p><p>Ghorbash was being uncharacteristically silent, too. He wasn’t a chatty person to begin with, but now there weren’t any of the grunts and growls that normally cut the silence into something much more cozy. Yon sighed. He was dead tired, but too keyed up to go to sleep, even though they had paid for a room for the night. They just sat there across each other by the table, near the fire burning at the center of the room. </p><p>Yon kept looking at Ghorbash from under his brow, but his spouse kept staring into his mead with vacant eyes. It wasn’t like him to brood. Yon himself kept getting flashbacks of Ghorbash laying on the floor, covered in something shimmering, pale and motionless. He had been sure Ghorbash was dead and could still remember how his arms had dropped to his sides, even though Ancano was still throwing waves of searing fire at him, fire that felt like it was eating the meat from his bones. He had just stood there, in the flames, staring at Ghorbash’s closed eyes, and felt a darki, soul sucking void inside. He had been sure he, too, would die then. But Ghorbash’s eyelid had quivered. Just a small flicker of life and hope. He had quickly dropped to his knees and found the slow but steady heartbeat on Ghorbash’s neck.</p><p>He had then bolted up, drew his war hammer, and split Ancano’s head in such a rage he had never felt such black, suffocating haze before. It wasn’t the usual red mist over his eyes, and smell of fresh, tempting blood in his nose. Usually rage felt like life itself, this though, this was death. But it hadn’t been his death or Ghorbash’s. Ancano on the other hand had traveled over the mysterious bridge over the still, murky waters that split the nether world from this. Yon could only hope whatever he encountered there would be terrible.  </p><p>After Ancano had barely sunk on the floor on a limp heap of rags, golden skin and so much blood, Yon was already lifting Ghorbash from the floor and dragging him to the wizards to be healed, as he didn’t know which poison Ancano had put into his veins. The mages had ran to them as soon as it was safe, and helped carry Ghorbash to another room, and soon enough, with their help, life had returned to his loves limbs and eyes. </p><p>The whole scenario kept playing in his head, and he really needed to get it out. Something was clearly bothering Ghorbash, too, but it wasn’t that easy to get him talking. They didn’t usually need that many words anyway. Still, this moment needed them.</p><p>”Ghorbash..” he said in a low voice. Ghorbash sighed but didn’t lift his eyes.”Ghor…” he started.<br/>
”Hey, you two there!” a loud voice made both of them flinch. ”I’m closing up, you just drink your mead in peace, go to sleep when you want, I’ll be in the back room if you need something. Otherwise, see you in the morning”, the innkeeper yelled harshly, and walked away. They were left all alone in the great hall. Fire was still burning, but freezing air was still seeping in through the cracks in the walls and floor, the chill seeping into the bones slowly.</p><p>After a long, silent moment, Yon tried again. ”Ghorbash… what bothers you?” he said quietly, even though there was nobody to hear them.<br/>
For a moment he thought Ghorbash wasn’t going to answer at all, but then he grunted, downed the rest of his drink and returned Yon’s gaze.<br/>
”I just can’t get it out of my head”, he said with a depleted voice. Yon had never heard him sound like that. </p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I… ” Ghorbash started. His jaw muscles flexed angrily, which was at least a more familiar response.</p><p>”I was awake the whole time…” he finally said. Yon kept looking at him intently. </p><p>”You were?”</p><p>”Yes. I saw you. I saw what you did. I though you yielded, and you would die, and I couldn’t move a muscle. I can take all the pain in the world and still fight through it, but what I can’t take is being made useless, and used against you.”</p><p>Yon thought for a moment what to say, and his heavy jaw worked his tusks from side to side as he tried to come up how to answer.</p><p>”This was a day death and true terror”, he finally sighed. ”I think we’ll both carry this with us for a long time. I keep seeing you on the floor, and it fills me with cold dread every time. But you are here now. That’s what matters.” </p><p>Ghorbash grunted, and nodded a bit. He didn’t seem convinced, but this was as good start. </p><p>”I don’t feel like sleeping, but my body is tired. Maybe we could just head to the bed anyway”, Yon said tiredly. He needed rest even if he wouldn’t get sleep, and so did Ghorbash. There was also something deeply replenishing in feeling the warmth of another body against you. If he remembered correctly, the beds in this inn were tiny, and it would be a tight fit for two full-grown orcs, and that was just what he wanted; the two of them squished together almost like they could melt into each other.</p><p>”Sure, why not…” Ghorbash said tiredly, and they lumbered into their room with weary feet. The locked the door, and Yon cast a rune spell on the door step with the last of his energy. Spells weren't his forte and he had to use an inordinate amount of concentration to get it right, but it was worth it. Anyone trying to get in would get a nasty surprise. This wasn’t something he normally did, but today’s events had left him vary and stressed, and he knew they would sleep better with there precautions.</p><p>They peeled off their armor and leathers and arranged themselves into the bed, which was just as small as Yon had remembered. Ghorbash was between him and the wall, and their backs were turned to the room. Under the pile of furs, and on the hay mattress, it was soft, warm and cozy. </p><p>Yon curled his limbs protectively over Ghorbash. Ghorbash grunted and shifted restlessly. </p><p>”What is it?” Yon asked, pressing his cheek against the other’s neck.</p><p>”I feel like I need to see you”, Ghorbash said quietly. </p><p>”Turn over then.”</p><p>He did and even though Yon was very near to being dropped from the bed, they fitted there, face to face.</p><p>”This is a bit tight..” Ghorbash huffed. Yon chuckled and to Ghorbash’s surprise hauled him over so that he was laying on Yon. </p><p>”See? Now we fit here well”, he said softly, wrapped his arms tightly around the other orcs body, and nudged his tusks gently against Ghorbash's neck. Tightness seemed to seep out of Ghorbash's muscles as he relaxed against Yon with a sigh.</p><p>”Here is good”, he agreed. He could feel Yon’s steady, strong heartbeat, and rest his head against the crook of his neck. Ghorbash was a heavy orc, but Yon wasn’t so small himself, so he could well bear the bulk on him. </p><p>For a moment they just cuddled there, in warmth and safety. Then Gorbash moved a bit. And again. He grunted. </p><p>”You are not the most comfortable mattress though”, he huffed with a hint of a smirk. ”Weird, hard lumps for one.” </p><p>”Lumps appeared after you started to move about, so its your own fault”, Yon growled playfully. ”If you want a soft mattress, stay still, love.”</p><p>”Maybe I don’t want that”, he answered, and nuzzled against Yon’s neck, slowly grinding against him. Yon grunted, and let his hands start to roam about, slowly, gently, caressing the expanse of green skin under his palms. It was slow, almost lazy kind of lovemaking. They moved against each other without hurry, almost too tired to reach for a pleasurable ending, just enjoying the slow friction and closeness. That is, untill Yon’s wandering hands found their way to grasping Ghorbash’s ass. He growled and thrust his hips sharply against Yon, who took this as an encouragement, and kept his attention there, hands moving with increased focus and intent. </p><p>Ghorbash didn’t usually offer to bottom, which had worked just fine for them. That didn’t mean he never did it. Yon kept most of his attention on the round muscles, but let his fingers brush the cleft occasionally. Ghorbash was making all kinds of  gorgeous noises that spurred him on.</p><p>”You could give me the oil, if you want”, Yon said quietly, and nipped Ghorbash’s neck lightly. He said nothing, but lifted momentarily himself enough to reach for the rucksack on the floor and snatch the vial inside its pockets. </p><p>Yon breathed rather harshly as he coated his fingers and slowly pushed one inside. This part always seemed to take vast amounts of self-discipline from him, and he couldn’t understand how Ghorbash made this preparation always look so easy. He, on the other hand, was sweating and having serious difficulty to focus his attention enough to prepare Ghorbash with care. It didn’t help that Ghorbash was moaning in a low, purring voice, and pushing against his hand while his leaking cock slid against Yon’s stomach painting wet stripes on his green skin. He added another finger and tried to stretch the other as quickly as was possible without it being painful. A third finger joined the other two shortly, and then he couldn’t wait anymore. </p><p>Ghorbash seemed to think likewise, since he grunted, lifted himself off of Yon’s hand, and moved to straddle his hips. Yon quickly slicked his own hardness, and then Ghorbash was sinking down the shaft in a fluid motion. They stilled for a moment. Ghorbash was sitting astride Yon, chest heaving, and Yon was panting and felt like vibrating out of his skin trying to keep still. He looked reverently at his husband, broad chest shiny with sweat, taut muscles flexing under the green skin, eyes closed and tusks jutted proudly forward as was his thick cock. Yon ran his hands over the thick muscled thighs and over the pectorals, eyes half lidded and his seeing eye dark with lust. Finally Ghorbash started to grind and roll against Yon, first slowly but gathering speed. Yon reached his hand to pump Ghorbash’s cock. He knew he wouldn’t last long so he wanted Ghorbash to reach his completion soon too. </p><p>The bed was starting to creak alarmingly under their combined weight and stressed further by their movements. Ghorbash was beyond caring. Yon watched in admiration as he moved, now fast and sharp, mouth hanging ajar, eyes closed, green tinted skin slicked, and a reddish tint rising to his face and chest. He could feel his balls drawing up and his breath was coming in desperate pants. Luckily Ghorbash was was as far gone as he was, and a rumbling growling was followed by him tensing up and with a few last, sharp thrusts he spilled over the expanse of Yons chest and abdomen. Yon threw his head back and groaned in relief as he emptied himself almost immediately after the other, pumping deep into the other in jagged, harsh thrusts.</p><p>Ghorbash sat there for a moment, his breathing slowing from a desperate pant to a deep, relaxed breaths, before he limply folded forward and melted back against Yon with a sigh. After a moment of cooling off Yon threw a couple of furs over their damp bodies and drew Ghorbash tightly against himself. We are alive, he thought, relieved, and in awe.</p><p>”We are alive”, Ghorbash said quietly, echoing Yon’s own thoughts eerily, like they shared one mind, one soul.</p><p>”Yes, love. We are”, Yon answered softly as they slowly relaxed into a safe, deep, healing sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was inspired to write this after playing the College of the Winterhold arc to the end, and it being pretty fucking traumatic to be fair. It was my first play through and I had no idea what was happening. I had a pretty hard time defeating Ancano, and in the middle of it I was Ghorbash on the ground and I though he had died and I fucking swear a small part of me died. I just stopped playing thinking fuck it, it doesn't matter now, before realizing there was some kind of a spell on Ghorbash. So I rage killed that smirking elf. So yeah. After that I needed something nice, so I wrote some super fluffy orc porn and here it is. It's not much, but there's so little orsimer porn here that I thought I'd contribute anyway ^^' Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>